Two and Two
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day one hundred and thirty-five: Ken has a new girlfriend... Emma will have to know eventually.


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a second cycle, and then a third, fourth, fifth, and sixth cycle. Now here's cycle 7!_

* * *

**"Two and Two"  
Ken/Adelle (OC), Will/Emma  
Sequel to "with you I can't be wrong"**

Ken hadn't wanted to keep his hopes up, after he met Adelle. She was beautiful, and sweet… but then so was Emma. He had exchanged phone numbers with her, too nervous to call her and risk being turned down or laughed at, and he never expected her to call.

It was two days after their karaoke-filled meeting that his phone rang, and he answered to hear her voice on the other end. He was so shocked that he stood there, with the phone in hand, unable to say a word. Finally, Adelle had checked to see he was still there, and he stumbled his way into asking how her daughter, Lucy, was doing. It turned out to be just the right question.

It turned out Lucy was having problems at school, with gym class. Lucy liked… no, she loved to draw, was pretty good at it. But as good as she was, there and in her other classes, gym was her big meanie, her enemy. And so she was failing the class, which did not sit well with her. So Ken had offered to step in, turn it around for her. He'd helped her find something to like about it.

This had happened through four weekends, four Saturday afternoons, where Ken, Adelle, and Lucy tried out sports. On the fourth weekend, they had tried – of all things – football. She had taken off at a run, Ken had thrown her the ball… when it dropped into her arms, she gasped… and somehow that did it. She wanted to know more. So Ken had spent the whole afternoon telling and showing her as much as he could.

Will had once pointed out he didn't even like football… Ken had brushed it off, but he knew deep down some of it was right, but he'd swear… He never loved it as much as he did that afternoon, seeing the joy on little Lucy's face, and the one on Adelle's, too.

After that, they started going on actual two-people dates, though he joked it didn't feel the same without Lucy there with them. She assured them they'd get along fine on their own, but they could bring her some time. He could tell, even before she'd told him, how much she was thrilled to have found someone who not only didn't disappear in a cloud of smoke at the mere mention of a child, but who also got along with her. Ken could feel it already, finding his luck so incredibly turned around that he hardly listened to his fears of screwing if up anymore.

They stayed in their bubble all this time… no one knew about them. He knew it wouldn't last forever, that their bubble would not so much burst but expand to take in the rest of the world. That wasn't so much a problem… he was more than happy that they should know a woman like Adelle should find him worthy of her heart and of knowing Lucy… The thing that was on his mind was Emma, and Will… So of course, they'd be the first to know.

Ken and Adelle had gone to the movies. It was an activity that was decisively their own… Emma never wanted to go, saying the theatres were germ warzones. After the movie, they had gone to get coffee.

"Now she wants a football cake for her birthday," Adelle laughed, and Ken did too.

"With pink icing?" he guessed.

"Of course," Adelle nodded.

He had just taken a drink from his cup when he heard the man at the counter call out an order. As he listed it off, he already knew… it was how Emma took her coffee, exactly… which could mean…

He looked over his shoulder, and there they were… Emma and Will, smiling, holding hands. He liked Adelle, might even love her, though he hadn't gotten to that point just yet, but it didn't mean seeing them didn't do something to him. He turned back, looking down in his cup.

"Ken? Is something wrong?" Adelle asked. He didn't reply. She looked up, to where he'd been looking. She saw the redhead and the man. "Is that her?" she kept looking.

"Yeah, that's… that's her, that's Emma."

"And…" she continued, looking to the man. Ken nodded, looking back to Adelle, just as she looked back at him. "Alright, I'm sorry…" He frowned.

"About what?" he asked.

"They saw me looking." He blinked. "They're coming this way now." Ken startled a hint, his hand knocking at the cup. Adelle caught it just in time, steadying it. "It's alright," she told him. He looked at her… she was right. So why was he acting like one of his kids, all confused and silly?

"Ken?" he heard Emma's voice. He looked to Adelle one more time before looking back, getting up.

"Emma, Will," he nodded, trying to sound normal.

"Hi," Emma nodded back, looking to him, to the woman at the table.

"Emma Pillsbury, Will Schuester, this is Adelle Lawrence…" he looked back to her, silently deciding with her to go on with, "My girlfriend." Will was the first to move. He reached out and shook Adelle's hand.

"Nice to meet you."

"Likewise," she smiled. A moment later, Emma had reached out as well, slowly.

"Yes, it's, uh… it's nice to meet you," she confirmed. "How long have you two been…" she looked from her and back to Ken.

"Couple of months," Adelle answered.

"Wow," Emma nodded. "That's… great." Adelle and Will were relatively cool about this, Adelle more so… she knew things, what Ken had told her, unlike Will who had long been part of the equation. Ken and Emma, for their part, were awkwardly trying to both meet and not meet gazes. Catching on to this, Will had looked to Emma.

"We should probably go, we'll be late," he told her.

"Right…" Emma broke out of her awkward pose, looking back at him. "I'll, uh… we'll… see you at school," she smiled to Ken.

"Yes," he smiled back to her, watching her leave with Will. He sat back at the table, still thinking of Emma and Will. He didn't know what he'd expected of this moment… he really was spending too much time with teenagers. Finally he looked back to Adelle. "I think I might know a place, for pink football cakes." She laughed.

"My hero…" she smirked. He smiled back.

"Good to know."

THE END


End file.
